The subject technology relates generally to data management, and more particularly to enterprise data management, integration and synchronization.
Enterprises increasingly rely on data to manage their organizations, coordinate interactions with their customers and make key decisions. However, an enterprise's data may come from a number of different sources. In a prior art enterprise data management system 100 shown in FIG. 1, an enterprise's data may be stored in its internal database 101, a customer relationship management (“CRM”) database 102, and various vendor and third party data provider databases 103-106. Users may access the data from user computing devices 120a, 120b and 120n via the network 110. Since data from different sources may be in different formats and each source may refresh its data separately, managing, integrating and synchronizing data has been a constant challenge.